Lilith Crowley
Background Lilith was assumedly born in Naturelles. She never knew either of her biological parents, as she had been found abandoned on the doorstep of a wealthy Naturellian family. There were no clues to her identity on her person, so the family took her in as one of their own. Her 'siblings' never missed a chance to mock her for her origin, and Lilith often left the house to escape these insults. Her adopted parents were very overbearing and enforced strict rules upon her, whilst apprenticing her to the local doctor, where she learned much of medicines and treatment of injuries, and having her train with the Templars. Lilith was childhood friends with a boy named James Harton, and spent most of her time with him. When her father learned of this, he banned her from seeing James, as he was from a lower class family and therefore 'not acceptable'. Lilith later ran away from home at the age of 19 with James. Lilith wandered with James for a few years, until James got himself into trouble with a group of slavers who were evading the law. James had no noteworthy possessions to give away, and acting in panic, offered Lilith to the slavers. They took Lilith, but didn't keep their promise that they would spare James, butchering him before her eyes. Following a few failed escape attempts, the leader of the slavers lost patience with Lilith and ordered that her eyes be put out. Lilith screamed and begged for mercy, but none came. After a while, Lilith managed to escape when the guard fell asleep at their post. By the time she made it back to civilisation, the slavers had moved on, leaving a man with his throat slit for allowing the escape of their slaves. Lilith fashioned a blindfold to hide her empty eye sockets and after a few more years, made her way to Enconia. She became adept at hearing where people were and finding her way around. Overture 5 Lilith arrived at Enconia and quickly set about getting to know everyone. She purchased a pole and used it to find her way around Belmont. During the battle with Artheemius Lyeench, something about his nature triggered something in her mind, which gave her the sense that there might be more to see in the world than just colours. Lilith continued as usual until she learned that she would have to return to Naturelles with the New Mantle in order to deal with Althora Tinuviel. She did not have the chance to visit the old family home, as Althora was killed and following King Edric Harlaw III knighting all of the Enconians who had come to the aid of the kingdom, The New Mantle returned to Enconia. Following the battle with the resurrected Sage Reinhardt, Lilith's sense that she gained from Artheemius led her to find a Staff of Nature that had been cast aside during the battle. She approached Cuideag with the staff at the same time as Sam Brightwell, who had acquired Reinhardt's staff by trading for Lance's cleaver with Lionel Braveheart. Cuideag sent Lilith and Sam to acquire some reagents for a test. Lilith discovered from the test that she did indeed possess magical ablility, but she couldn't use it yet, as she was focused on all the wrong things. Lilith's magical ability remained dormant until Yuki Hinami was run through with a blade which punctured her lungs. After doing all she could for Yuki medically, Lilith turned to the staff. She managed to use its magic and repaired Yuki's lungs. Lilith passed out following her use of the staff, due to expenditure of energy. Following this event, Cuideag took Lilith's teaching more seriously, teaching her a few very useful things. Lilith was present during the defeat of Puhdas Herra, and used her magic to aid the defeat of the deity, guided by the whispers of a cursed staff. Following this event, Lilith remained in Enconia, learning more of magic, then one day, disappeared from Enconia. After Overture V Lilith, following the guiding whispers of the cursed staff, discovered her remaining blood relative, her father - Faran Crowley, formerly a mage from Carnetrada. She joined the magic college in the town in which she found her father (founded by ex-Carnetradans who sought to escape the grasp of Lyeench), and quickly graduated, learning enough to free the spirit trapped within the cursed staff. Lilith took on the role of a teacher post-graduation, personally teaching and graduating a total of six apprentices during her time there, setting a record for the college which was only beaten long after her death by her grandchild. Lilith married a local blacksmith named Derrain Thawn, and they had two children together. The elder of these two children discovered how to forge spellsteel, having taken on his father's profession of blacksmithing, and having inherited a talent for magic from his mother. The younger of the siblings traveled the land, and learned much before returning to the college where his mother taught. Lilith eventually died of old age, surrounded by loved ones, and with few regrets in her life. Personality Lilith finds it difficult to hate, and dislikes conflict immensely. She will not idly sit by and watch someone be treated poorly and indeed, will try all she can to prevent that. She tries to be equally kind to everyone and is mostly well spoken. Despite James' betrayal, she has since forgiven him.